Dyskusja użytkownika:Vox22
---- Tutaj możecie ze mną pogadać. Hey,Vox jesteś tu o dzień krócej niż ja.XD By happy, for happy,by happy,happy,happy,happyyyyyy Cześć! Zajżyj na mojąm dyskusję. Świrunni 17:54, wrz 20, 2009 (UTC) Dobra ja już zrobiłem swoje! Teraz ty wpisz mi się do kumpliŚwirunni 18:02, wrz 21, 2009 (UTC) Gotowe Voxi 18:21, wrz 22, 2009 (UTC) Wpisz mi się do przyjaciół proszę(plis) a wtedy ja powiększe twoją kolekcję kumpli.VoxMatuśek =--Matuśek 16:56, wrz 25, 2009 (UTC) co--Matuśek 17:02, wrz 25, 2009 (UTC)proszę Już się wpisałem Voxi 17:18, wrz 25, 2009 (UTC) Dzięki fajny podpis..--Aritika,Władca Gurratti PogadajmyLizard 18:59, wrz 25, 2009 (UTC) Co robisz?Bo ja się nuuuudzzzzzzzzzeeeeeeeee iii nnnnnnnnnuuuuuudddddddzzzzzzzzzzzeeeeeeeeee.--Matuśek 14:15, wrz 26, 2009 (UTC) Siedzę se z moim kuzynem, który nie potrafi budować M.O.C.-ków Voxi 14:21, wrz 26, 2009 (UTC) A ja siedze przed kompem wyłupiam gały nudze się i głaszcze kota który puszcza mi na łożko pchiły. A twój kuzyn naprwdę nie umię budować m.o.c.ków?--Aritika,Władca Gurratti Nie no, potrafi, ale wychodzą mu takie badziewne Vox22 14:29, wrz 26, 2009 (UTC) Aaaaaaaaaaa,bbbbbbbb,ccccccccc,ddddddddddddd...dobra tam.To zmienia kolej rzeczy.Ja lubię robić moce ze średnich setów,a małych nie.--Matuśek 16:04, wrz 26, 2009 (UTC) Ja tak samo, chociaż raz zrobiłem z małych. Vox22 16:27, wrz 26, 20009 (UTC) Ja raz i miał o_'O' 31 części pomyśl Agorcio z 31 części z miotaczem podwójną tarczą,mieczami,dwoma na plecach,panceż z buta maluma,ochraniaczami na nogę.--Matuśek 16:31, wrz 26, 2009 (UTC) Agori-Glatorian, he, he, he Voxi 16:38, wrz 26, 2009 (UTC) No,powiem ,że fajniejszy od starsów.He,he,he--Matuśek 16:39, wrz 26, 2009 (UTC) Musze konczyc bo kuzyn mnie zwala z kompa Vox22 No to się ponudzę jak MopppppppppSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS--Matuśek 16:50, wrz 26, 2009 (UTC) No, kuzyn wreszcie pojechał do domu. Mam kompa dla siebie :D Vox22 14:19, wrz 27, 2009 (UTC) A ja czekam jak Darnok się odezwię bo mi napisał ,że dziś wraca do domu.Ale jeszczę nie napisał,o czym pogadamy?--Matuśek 14:23, wrz 27, 2009 (UTC) I don't know. Voxi 14:27, wrz 27, 2009 (UTC) Możemy pogadać o naszych najlepszych mockach.--Aritika,Władca Gurratti i Armia xD Kiedyś zrobiłem coś podobnego do Kardasa. To miało 56 cm (!!!). Ale mi kolega rozwalił. : ( Vox22 14:38, wrz 27, 2009 (UTC) Wow. Mój największy moc miał 49 cm.(sam mierzyłem) i składał się z 520 części(grubas,bo jak go postawisz to odrazu na brzuch pada XD) ale sam go rozwaliłem i wzruciłem części do 2000pci./psc. pudełka (pic/psc-znaczy częći).--Aritika,Władca Gurratti i Armia xD Mój miał mniej części i był trochę niestabilny. No ale nic. Mam mnóstwo innych M.O.C.ów (chyba 27). Ale przysiągłem sobie, że z Glatów nie będę robić. Vox22 Ja mam za mało setów i ich nie niszczę więc kupiłem sobię 2000 częśi i robię co chcę.o_______'O'--Matuśek 16:47, wrz 27, 2009 (UTC) Też mam takie pudło tyle że nie kupione ( wkładam do niego części rozwalonych bionicli ) Użytkownik:Vox22 Ja się nie ośmielę niszczyć bionicli.Nawet jak nastanie nowa seria to zmieniam pancerze i układy broni starych i zmieniam ich imiona np.Tahu-Tathu.I jest zabawa.--Aritika,Władca Gurratti I Armia xD Ja niszczę (pisząc "niszczę" mam na myśli rozkładanie na części, a nie łamanie ich ) tylko te stare które mi się nie podobają. Vox22 Mondralo,ja mi też chodzi o rozkładanie ich!--Matuśek 18:08, wrz 30, 2009 (UTC) No tak ale mam taką książke z instrukcjami lego gdzie trzeba wycinać zęby z kół zebatych itp. żeby coś zbudować.Vox22 Dobrę,a wystaretójesz w konkórsię na forum?--Matuśek 18:30, wrz 30, 2009 (UTC) Jakim? Vox22 Ten to na dole strony jest konkurs.xD--Matuśek 18:34, wrz 30, 2009 (UTC) Dobra ale pojutrze bo musze sie uczyc do testu a w czwartek mam angola ale może znajdę jakąś chwilke ;) Vox22 Nudno trochę mi.. przyłącze sie do was!!Ten co nie ma czasu 18:41, wrz 30, 2009 (UTC) No.Ja mam jutro zawody powiatowe w biegu na 1000.--Matuśek 18:42, wrz 30, 2009 (UTC) Powodzenia! Vox22 Wielkie dzięki Voxio--Matuśek 18:50, wrz 30, 2009 (UTC) Amak, fajne M.O.C.-ki, ale niektore są bardzo do siebie podobne. Vox22 Zrobić ci te linie z napisem edytój koło moje ulubione bionicle i slizersów?--Matuśek 19:15, paź 1, 2009 (UTC) Jeśli mógłbyś. Vox22 Zabieram się do roboty!--Matuśek 16:32, paź 2, 2009 (UTC) Dzięki. Vox22 Jakoś mi wyszło ale fajne zrobiłeś opisy na forum nieno po prostu wypas xD(sory ,że wsześniej tak pisałem ale klawiaturka mi się chrzaniła ale nareperowałem!)--Matuśek 16:42, paź 2, 2009 (UTC) Jak chcesz to moge ci coś jeszcze na stronce podrasować(jak będe wiedział.)?--Matuśek 16:50, paź 2, 2009 (UTC) Ej,chcesz coś zobaczyć?Przeczytaj troche opisu,zobaczysz coś śmiesznego. * http://bionicle.lego.com/pl-pl/Products/legends/8987_Kiina.aspx --Matuśek 16:53, paź 2, 2009 (UTC) HA HA HA HA HA HA HA ( c. d. n. ) PS Możesz mi zrobić kolory ( czerwony, niebieski albo fioletowy ) [[Użytkownik:Vox22|'Toa Dźwięku']] Na stronie urzytkownika? aaaaaaaaa...eeeeeeeeeee...ooooooooooooo...uuuuuuuu...yyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy...poprosze Go bo wie jak to zrobić i zrobił mi i Amciowi! a sam to niewiem!--Matuśek 17:02, paź 2, 2009 (UTC) No jestem mu wdzięcznyTen co nie ma czasu 17:04, paź 2, 2009 (UTC) Co uciebie?--Matuśek 10:49, paź 3, 2009 (UTC) Wracam stąd [[Użytkownik:Vox22|'Lord Vox']] Zauważyłem ,ile masz lat i kiedy się tu zalogowałeś?--Matuśek 11:06, paź 3, 2009 (UTC) Na początku września, nie pamiętam dokładnie. [[Użytkownik:Vox22|'Lord Vox']] Powiedzieć ci jak się robi podpis z datą i czasem? Bo widzę ,że nie urzywasz tego i tu napisałeś inny czas więc podejżewam ,że nieumiesz.Jeżeli nieumiesz moge cię nauczyć.--Matuśek 11:11, paź 3, 2009 (UTC) Co?--Matuśek 11:14, paź 3, 2009 (UTC) Proszę, naucz mnie. [[Użytkownik:Vox22|'Lord Vox']] Pośpiesz się bo zara schodzę!--Matuśek 11:16, paź 3, 2009 (UTC) OK,już się robi-są dwie wersję jedna łatwiejsza a dróga tródniejsza! *Trudniejsza- piszesz ~ ~ ~ ~ (oczywiście bez odstępów) *Łatwiejsza-W pasku Narzędzi pod napisem ENTER WIDESCREEN wybirasz MÓJ PODPIS WRAZ Z DATĄ I CZASEM.PRZYCISK ZNAJDUJE SIĘ KOŁO LITERY w W KOLE CZERWONYM! KLIKASZ OCZYWIŚCIĘ JAK NAPISZESZ WIADOPMOŚĆ I GIT_______________ Napisał--Matuśek 11:21, paź 3, 2009 (UTC) Dzięki [[Użytkownik:Vox22|'Lord Vox']] 11:23, paź 3, 2009 (UTC) Już rozumiesz?--Matuśek 11:25, paź 3, 2009 (UTC) Tak. Naprawdę DZIĘĘĘĘĘĘĘĘKKKKKKIIIIIIIIII. [[Użytkownik:Vox22|'Lord Vox']] 11:28, paź 3, 2009 (UTC) Spoko.Dobra zaraz kończę bo mam pracę z plastyki!Ile masz lat? Bo ja 13!--Matuśek 11:31, paź 3, 2009 (UTC) Ja 12 [[Użytkownik:Vox22|'Lord Vox']] 11:32, paź 3, 2009 (UTC) No mówi się trudno poczekam minute i spadam!--Matuśek[[Dyskusja Użytkownika:Matuśek|'I happy']]11:33, paź 3, 2009 (UTC) By Happy,For Happy,By Happy,Happy,HEEEEEEEPPPPIIIIIIIIIIIIII...--Matuśek 11:36, paź 3, 2009 (UTC)i Armiola!!! Czemu wszystkim wpisujesz się do kumpli?--Matuśek 11:43, paź 3, 2009 (UTC) Chcę być lubiany, to wszystko. poza tym, jak ktoś mi się wpisał, to ja też się wpisuję. [[Użytkownik:Vox22|'Lord Vox']] 11:53, paź 3, 2009 (UTC) Siemcia!Do wieczora!--Matuśek 11:55, paź 3, 2009 (UTC)i Armiola!!! and piesio! Zrobić ci statystyki lub szablon ze zdjęciem na stronię?--Matuśek 19:33, paź 4, 2009 (UTC) Co?Co?Co?Co?--Matuśek 19:51, paź 4, 2009 (UTC) Podoba ci się twoja tebela,jak coś niepasuje to napisz co! Wszystko jest git, wielkie dzięki!!! [[Użytkownik:Vox22|'Lord Vox']] 16:10, paź 5, 2009 (UTC) A kolor o demnie fajny?DARNOK 2 16:13, paź 5, 2009 (UTC) Tak, fiolet to jeden z moich ulubionych kolorów. [[Użytkownik:Vox22|'Lord Vox']] 16:16, paź 5, 2009 (UTC) Mój też.DARNOK 2 16:18, paź 5, 2009 (UTC) Dzięki a jak chcesz coś zmienić to wiesz kogo prosić!--Matuśek 18:26, paź 7, 2009 (UTC) ~ No i jak tam Vox?Ten co nie ma czasu 18:28, paź 7, 2009 (UTC) Jak chcesz to moge ci zrobić statystyki ale podaj: Kolor: Zwinność: Wytrzymałość: Inteligencja: Zwinność: I jak chcesz moge coś dodać--Matuśek 18:31, paź 7, 2009 (UTC) *Siła: 15 *Zwinność: 16 *Wytrzymałość: 17 *Inteligencja: 15 [[Użytkownik:Vox22|'Lord Vox']] 18:53, paź 9, 2009 (UTC) Czyba tylko my jesteśmy aktywni!Ten co nie ma czasu 18:56, paź 9, 2009 (UTC) No wreszcie się uaktywniłeś!:)Ten co nie ma czasu 13:12, paź 10, 2009 (UTC) Vox odezwij się!Ten co nie ma czasu 13:34, paź 10, 2009 (UTC) Odzywam się. Sorry, że tak długo nie pisałem, ale edytowalem pare stron. [[Użytkownik:Vox22|'Lord Vox']] 13:37, paź 10, 2009 (UTC) Jak chcesz, to możesz się wpisać -Disholahkwanna talk to meh? 13:40, paź 10, 2009 (UTC) Teraz to ja sorry, ze się nie odzywałem!Ten co nie ma czasu 14:20, paź 10, 2009 (UTC) Jakoś nie wychodzi mi statystyki i komp mi się zacina,spróbuję wieczorem OK?--Matuśek 15:08, paź 10, 2009 (UTC) a JA KLATKĘ SCHODOWĄ MUSZĘ SPRZĄTAĆ!Ten co nie ma czasu 15:21, paź 10, 2009 (UTC) Dzięki za uwagę!Ten co nie ma czasu 10:51, paź 11, 2009 (UTC) Spox! [[Użytkownik:Vox22|'Lord Vox']] 10:55, paź 11, 2009 (UTC) Masz GG ?Ten co nie ma czasu 16:08, paź 11, 2009 (UTC) Nie [[Użytkownik:Vox22|'Lord Vox']] 16:14, paź 11, 2009 (UTC) Wejdź na dyskusję Amaka.DARNOK 2 16:15, paź 11, 2009 (UTC) I co?Wejdziez tu http://pl.fanclubbionicle.wikia.com/wiki/Strona_g%C5%82%C3%B3wna --Matuśek 19:03, paź 13, 2009 (UTC) Siema! Kocham zimę!!!!!Ten co nie ma czasu 09:29, paź 14, 2009 (UTC) ??? [[Użytkownik:Vox22|'Lord Vox']] 14:46, paź 14, 2009 (UTC) To ty napisałeś na dyskusji Gormifana, że jestem twoim najlepszym przyjacielem czy gormifan to napisal???Świrunni 19:36, paź 16, 2009 (UTC) On to napisał, bo ja nie mogłem, bo byłem u kolegi. [[Użytkownik:Vox22|'Lord Vox']] 16:39, paź 17, 2009 (UTC) PS Też jesteś jednym z moich najlepszych kumpli. Dzięki!Świrunni 16:43, paź 17, 2009 (UTC) I moich!--DARNOK 2 16:59, paź 17, 2009 (UTC) Jakich moich?Świrunni 17:01, paź 17, 2009 (UTC) Od kiedy Burza jest fanficem? -Disholahkwanna talk to meh? 19:38, paź 28, 2009 (UTC) Pisało tam takie coś:" Burza przez którą nie da się przejść, bo jak jest chmura to jest prąd. ". Czy coś takiego. A jak patrzyłem na " Historia i autorzy " to była tylko ta wersja, żadnych innych. [[Użytkownik:Vox22|'Lord Vox']] 19:47, paź 28, 2009 (UTC) Jak tam leci beze mnie?!D.O.M.I.nick 20:06, paź 28, 2009 (UTC) Nudno.--DARNOK 2 20:07, paź 28, 2009 (UTC) :)Na Youtube byłem!:)D.O.M.I.nick 20:11, paź 28, 2009 (UTC) I jak? Jest tu kto??? Darnok, zajżyj na dyskusję Matuśka na fanclubie D.O.M.I. nick 18:28, lis 2, 2009 (UTC) Ja tu jestem. Wejdź na mojego bloga i powiedz co myślisz o moim opowiadaniu. [[Użytkownik:Vox22|'Lord']] Vox [[User blog:Vox22|''i armia]] 18:34, lis 2, 2009 (UTC) Dobra tylko przeczytam! D.O.M.I. nick 18:36, lis 2, 2009 (UTC) Ej Voxi wejdź i zrób coś tu:http://pl.kit-bionicle.wikia.com/wiki/Kit-bionicle_Wiki Pomóż w rozwoju tej Wiki.--DARNOK 2 19:45, lis 8, 2009 (UTC) Dobra, ale jak już to za tydzień ( zaraz musze kończyc, a w "normalne" dni nie mam czasu, poza tym sie nie śmiej nie jestem zbyt dobry w robieniu kitów ) Voxi 19:54, lis 8, 2009 (UTC) Ja też zaczynałem od zera.Ale my ci tam pomożemy!--DARNOK 2 20:06, lis 8, 2009 (UTC) Ostatnio mało osób jest na wiki, zauważyłeś? D.O.M.I. nick 22:22, lis 10, 2009 (UTC) No... Ale ja staram się wchodzić na tą wikię wieczorem, bo nie zawsze mam czas. Voxi 11:44, lis 11, 2009 (UTC) ej masz super opowieści jak chcesz możesz je wstawić na moją!--Aritika władca Guratti 13:11, lis 11, 2009 (UTC) jak tak dostaniesz wiadomość na mojej wiki! http://pl.bionicleproject.wikia.com/wiki/Bionicle_Project_Wiki http://pl.opowiadaneczka.wikia.com/wiki/Bionicle_nasze_opowie%C5%9Bci_Wiki http://pl.lyoko.wikia.com/wiki/Strona_g%C5%82%C3%B3wna http://pl.freevawers.wikia.com/wiki/Encyklopedia_Freefonix_Wiki Vox22 11:20, lis 21, 2009 (UTC) Ej wejdź na naszą wikę tffu znaczy się wiki Amaka bo zchodzi na psy gdyż od tygodnia nikt tam niewchodzi:zróbmy badanie na temat końca bionicle!--Aritika władca Guratti 17:26, gru 5, 2009 (UTC) Jam umiem robisz |200px.--Aritika władca Guratti 16:24, gru 6, 2009 (UTC) Na głowę toa mata założyłem Ruru taką jak mają matoranie, a na nią kręgosłup Reidaka. Fajnie wyszło :) --T_T, mhroczny rycerz (Rozmówki) 20:02, gru 19, 2009 (UTC) wejdź na naszą wikę!--Aritika władca Guratti 11:13, gru 20, 2009 (UTC) Bionicle nasze opowieści wiki!Masz GG(gadu-gadu)?--Aritika władca Guratti 11:16, gru 20, 2009 (UTC) szkoda chlip!Buuuuuuuuuuuuu ;,,,(--Aritika władca Guratti 11:20, gru 20, 2009 (UTC) Właściwie mam 1 całe i pół kolejnego. To nie jest dużo, patrząc na to, że już prawie półtora roku siedzę na bio-wiki. Jeżeli chcesz, to skopiuj moje opowiadanie i wrzuć na tamtą wikię, pozwalam na to --T_T, mhroczny rycerz (Rozmówki) 16:14, gru 20, 2009 (UTC) Ej,jeżeli jesteś aktywny to może pogadamy na mojej wiki?--Aritika władca Guratti 16:31, gru 22, 2009 (UTC) Wiem. Właśnie szukam zdjęcia Xenirem (czyli Fero). - Życzę abyś znalazł xD--Aritika władca Guratti 19:12, gru 22, 2009 (UTC) Nawzajem!StarożytnyWładca 21:12, gru 25, 2009 (UTC) no,wejdziesz na naszą wikę bom mamy problem a tu nienapiszę!!!--Aritika władca Guratti 18:50, gru 26, 2009 (UTC) Ej, wojna Gormifana z Gabryś07, chyba ,że już wiesz--Aritika władca Guratti 11:08, sty 10, 2010 (UTC) Vox22 thank's za instrukcje i wpisz mi się do przyjaciół. P.S umiesz robić tła bo nie wiem jak, i przeczytaj moje opowieści.KUBASS Nic nie szkodzi. Tak tylko pytałem. KUBASS hej jestem użyrkownik szymonkat09 mam małe pytańe popiszemy na gadu gadu Derg Złoty Toa 17:35, sty 19, 2010 (UTC) Byłbym wdzięczny za pomoc, przy mojej nowej wikii Bio Instrukcje Wiki -TNLewa Hmm, w sumie czemu nie. Pogadam z Matanui123456789 i Matuśkiem, czy dać ci możliwosć edycji.- TNLewa Tak, odrazu dostajesz admina, a strone główna sama się pojawia tylko musisz tam zrobić te tabelkiAritika władca Guratti 17:00, lut 4, 2010 (UTC) Vox, dlaczego zmieniłeś szablon "Hero Factory" na "OtherBeing"? Jetian jej jak już coś to podaj link do wiki, a napewno ci pomogęAritika władca Guratti 09:33, lut 5, 2010 (UTC) Elo. O co chodzi bo nie chce mi się czytać:D Skrallix No, fajna wika ale wika jest wtedy extra jak są na niej aktywni userzyAritika władca Guratti 16:11, lut 11, 2010 (UTC) Przeprzaszam czy mógłbyś mi pomóc z Moją stroną PROSZSE chciałbym mieć taką jak mój kolega ToaMatanui ale oczywiście z innymi obrazkami i tak dalej PROSZE - '''Wielki Duch Matanui' Przestań dodawać kategorie "sety" do nigdy nie wydanych ! '''Vezok999 11:10, lut 26, 2010 (UTC) Mój ulubiony to "Miecz Prawdy"avorahk, rakshi światła który jest pro i robi impreze 14:03, lut 28, 2010 (UTC) A kiedy mi je przysłałeś? Aaaa!! Te. Nie wiem czemu nie dryndnąłem, ale sory Danger55 15:55, kwi 5, 2010 (UTC) Pytanko Mógłbym wykorzystać Voxa (w sensie postaci) w kronikach Łowcy? Znalazłby się w doborowym towarzystwie: Navu, Ronakan, Suvil (patrz u Akuumo), Florex (patrz u Vezoka999) i Zarthron (patzr u Gesha250). Co ty na to? Kani Dodamy kategorię użytkownicy wszystkim zarejestrowanym xD ? Vezok999 15:49, mar 31, 2010 (UTC) Ej, nie dodawaj tym, którzy dawno odeszli, ok? Vezok999 15:50, mar 31, 2010 (UTC) Dzięki za pomoc z tym spamerem. - Heh, dzięki. Mam nadzieję, że będę dobrym administratorem Vezok999 20:32, kwi 12, 2010 (UTC) Słuchaj na Dyskusji Voxa na Fanclubie zadałem pytanie i je ponawiam: czy Vox może wystąpić w kontynuacji Kronik Łowcy? Kani Możesz ocenić kawałek mojego opowiadania ? (Na moim blogu)--Sekenuva czy inaczej Sakon 17:32, kwi 22, 2010 (UTC) Spoko cytaty ;P. A ja mam jeszcze od mojego kolegho fajny: Wypełniał ankietę, a no końcu pisało "Dziękujemy za wypełnienie ankiety" a on dopisał "Nie ma za co" xD Vezok999 18:00, kwi 22, 2010 (UTC) Ej,ty przez sen powiedziałeś "lubię pomidorówkę",a ja "a co to są szczupaki?"-Hehe Wiesz, to że ty nieznasz danego słowa to nieznaczy ze ono nie istnieje http://pl.wikipedia.org/wiki/Psionika Vezok999 15:02, maj 7, 2010 (UTC) Spoko, nie jestes pierwsy, bo już się czepiali Bioniclefan i Akuumo ; ) A wiesz że na początku Jetian też chciał to zmienić i ja też się nie zgadzaem, tylko dlatego ze on chciał zrobić Psioniki, a takiego słowa nie ma :) Vezok999 15:02, maj 7, 2010 (UTC) Ale Ko-Wahi jest poprawne http://biosector01.com/wiki/index.php/Ko-Wahi Vezok999 15:07, maj 7, 2010 (UTC) Podaj dowód. Błąd to nie jest, bo czytałem też angielską wersję Vezok999 16:27, maj 17, 2010 (UTC) Dajesz na dowód film, tak? A więc napiszmy ze Skralle nie potrafią walczyć i mówić a Wielkie Istoty nazywajmy Starożytnymi. A tamte wikie opierają się własnie na jakichs informacjach, takich, do których i my, i oni mają dostęp Vezok999 16:35, maj 17, 2010 (UTC) Nie mam :P A co tam pisze? Vezok999 16:38, maj 17, 2010 (UTC) Ruszyły zapisy do mojej Gry Rahi come back jest ulepszona http://pl.bioniclerpgwikitoys.wikia.com/wiki/Rahi_come_back Panrahk17 18:33, maj 17, 2010 (UTC) Tzn, że musze go odbloować, tak? Vezok999 17:01, maj 21, 2010 (UTC) I dobrze, jedsen spamer mniej Vezok999 17:07, maj 21, 2010 (UTC) Voxi (mogę tak do ciebie mówić? (szlag, znów się kogoś o to pytam, pewnie okaże się, że tak (i po co ja to piszę?!))), możesz mi wkleić zdjęcie Kiiny, takie jak mam w avatarze bez łamania regulaminu do mojego szablonu? Kiina88 ♡ 18:13, maj 24, 2010 (UTC) Na stronie Deviantart.com po wpisaniu "Kiina". Kiina88 ♡ 18:20, maj 24, 2010 (UTC) Jest świetnie! Dziękuję! Kiina88 ♡ 19:02, maj 24, 2010 (UTC) Użytkownik:Vox22 Mam sprawę Jak przesłać obrazek na wikię, nie przesyłając go tu? :) O co chodzi: np. jak przesłać "jakiś" obrazek (tak jak u Kiiny88 - Kiina). Nie jest on przesłany na tą wikię, ale on jednak jest. Chciałbym się dowiedzieć, jak to sięrobi (jest mi to potrzebne do remontu strony mej). - Thx. - Skomentujesz bloga mego? Dodałem nowy wątek. --Sekenuva czy inaczej Sakon 19:12, maj 27, 2010 (UTC) Nie dawaj tych szablonów, błagam--Guurahk 15:21, maj 29, 2010 (UTC) Szablony "Powietrze i Dżungla". Nie są potrzebne, a tak rażą w oczy, że nie można patrzeć na stronę--Guurahk 15:24, maj 29, 2010 (UTC) Wielkie dzięki i nie ma za co:D--Guurahk 16:00, maj 29, 2010 (UTC) Nowa część mojego bloga. Zapraszam-Krzyk 09:57, maj 30, 2010 (UTC) Czytam regularnie, ale zrobiłes z tego pod stronę, a ja takich nie komentuje ;) Vezok999 16:58, maj 31, 2010 (UTC) NIektóre znam, ale ogólnie to swietne :) Vezok999 17:11, maj 31, 2010 (UTC) Dzięki za ulepszenie. Ciebie tez polecę.Kubix2000' Opoowieść Wywiązałem się z przyrzeczenia: http://pl.opowiadaneczka.wikia.com/wiki/Kule_%C5%BBywio%C5%82%C3%B3w_-_Nowe_Zagro%C5%BCenie. Użytkownik:Następna część do 23 czerwca. Wiem, ale chyba go przedłużę o dwa dni.--17:41, cze 4, 2010 (UTC)[[user:Lhikan Nuva|''Złotnik]]{...I moja Kanohi} Admin Ta tobie się należy Vox22 myślałem że ty to Admin.Chirox303 16:35, cze 7, 2010 (UTC) Teki Masz może jakieś zdjęcie albo opis?--Lhikan Champion Cieszę się, że ktoś się zainteresował :) Zdjęcia dam na Fanclub Bionicle (link wyżej, przy wypowiedzi Matuśka). Opisy też. Musisz cierpliwie zaczekać (do weekendu (myślę, że cierpliwości ci starczy)). Lord Vox 19:07, cze 10, 2010 (UTC) Rzeczywiście zainteresowały mnie te Teki, ale czy wytrzymam - nie wiadomo.--Lhikan Champion Już zrobiłeś zdjęcia i opis?--Lhikan Champion Będą tytany? SUPER!!--Lhikan Champion Extrasupermegabomba! Jak połączenia to z kim? Z małymi setami? Czy połączenia w sensie kombinery?--Lhikan Champion Wypisz, wymaluj Slizersi - nowa generacja;)--Lhikan Champion Tez mnie t zaciekawiło. Czekam na ich publikacje ; ) Vezok999 14:38, cze 11, 2010 (UTC) Żegnam całą wikię i ciebię wyjadę na 2 tydnie do helu bez internetu:(prześlij innym useromBRUTAKAZbawiciel 15:52, cze 11, 2010 (UTC) 15:51, cze 11, 2010 (UTC) 15:49, cze 11, 2010 (UTC) ale największym zadupiem pol. jest warszawa (moim zdaniem) [--Berix332 20:44, cze 11, 2010 (UTC)http://pl.bionicle.wikia.com/wiki/U%C5%BCytkownik:Berix332 Berix]332 Zapiszesz się do mojej nowej gry Wojna o Xilar Nui? Użytkownik:BionicleFan VOX! Jeżeli spamer zniszczy komus stronę, to napisanie tam "Do usunięcia to głupi pomysł!. Masz takim pomagać, rozumiesz??? Vezok999 15:29, cze 12, 2010 (UTC) Nie ma problemu ze znmikaniem edycji, tylo z tymi, ktre są wyswietlane na stronie usera. Jeżeli nie umiesz naprać, nie pisz do usunięcia, ja się tym zajmę, jasne? Vezok999 15:35, cze 12, 2010 (UTC) A Berix i Zivo ? Vezok999 15:40, cze 12, 2010 (UTC) Widocznie na usuniętych stronach miałęs sporo edycji... a wystarczy, że raz je usunę, a od razu edycji nie ma. Radzę ci następnym razem uważać gdzie piszesz "do usunięcia" i co wpisujesz na forum o artach do skasowania... Vezok999 15:46, cze 12, 2010 (UTC) Trzecie miejsce w konkursie na Kojola i Tridaxa? A kto go organizował ? Vezok999 10:29, cze 19, 2010 (UTC) Konkurs polegający na opisie istniejących, znanych nam postaci, do tego wymysony przez userów, bez zgody rzadnego admina... Rzeczywiscie, jest się czym chwalić Vezok999 14:58, cze 19, 2010 (UTC) To były inne czasy, poza tym czepiaj się Amaka, Matuśka i DARNOKA 2, bo to oni byli jurorami. A jakoś Populus się nie czepiał... Lord Vox 15:06, cze 19, 2010 (UTC) Bo Populus i tak nigdy nie wchodził często, m.i. dlatego kiedys forum:artykuły do skasowania było pełne. Np Tworzący skrytykował... ale jak chcesz Vezok999 19:15, cze 19, 2010 (UTC) A czego pytasz? Vezok999 14:21, cze 20, 2010 (UTC) No, tyle ile ludzie będę chcieli gerać lub starczym mi pomysłów na pytania.A film to do Maluma :P Vezok999 14:25, cze 20, 2010 (UTC) Gratuluję Użytkownika Miesiąca;) Oby tak dalej;) ^_^ Lord Vox 17:50, lip 2, 2010 (UTC) Co miałeś na myśli? Że tak jak Gresh250 nabijam edycje? Eksperymentuję i we wrogach będzie przekierowywanie na jednego użytkownika który mi podpadł... ale ogólnie zaraz wszyscy to skopiują, bo będą też takie coś chcieli;( Elo wróciłem;) Podpis zmieniłem ale ,,tylko" kolor. I chyba zmienię na ciemno zielony (jeśli nie masz nic przeciwko). ((Lhikan))